


Bittersweet

by OnTheWingsOfFandoms



Series: Sugar Rush [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex gets in trouble, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Babygirl Alexander Hamilton, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Little politics, M/M, Not a lot though, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M, Top James Madison, Top Thomas Jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWingsOfFandoms/pseuds/OnTheWingsOfFandoms
Summary: Alex baits Quincy Adams into a drawn out Twitter argument, and the rest of Quincy's party, including Alex's sugar daddies don't appreciate the outcome.





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just wanted to write about Alex messing with Thomas and James' party and getting in trouble for it

Alex didn't do much on his days off when he didn't see Thomas or Lafayette, he and John had taken a sudden liking to Just Dance on the Wii after finally giving in and buying a gaming console, but then there were days when Alex was in their apartment on his own.

 

He figured why not scroll around on social media, let's argue with Quincy Adams because why not, right? 

 

It wasn't hard to bait him, all Alex did was correct one fact about his statistics on immigration in America and all hell broke loose. Alex wasn't even getting heated like he normally did when it came to these types of arguments, he was enjoying watching Quincy stumble over himself, contradict himself, and then try to bring his fellow politicians into it. None seemed to be interested in entertaining the growing Twitter argument.

 

Alex doubted they even saw it until-

 

Sugar_Papa: Stop.

 

Alex snickered to himself.

 

A.Ham: Be more specific.

 

Suagr_Papa: Now, Alex.

 

A.Ham: Can I call you or are you doing senator stuff?

 

Instead of responding Alex got an incoming call, but not from James. It was from Thomas.

 

“Hello, how's your day going?” Alex asked far too casually.

 

“Baby,” Thomas’ voice was low, a warning, “please stop making Quincy Adams look like a blithering idiot.”

 

Alex snickered, “he doesn't need my help doing that.”

 

“Agreed, but he's making the party look bad by entertaining your jabs,” Thomas’ tone hadn't changed, “Darlin’ I can hear you typing, no more tweeting him, okay?”

 

“I can't hear you over the sound of me proving your party's flaws,” Alex laughed as he sent the reply. It was simple question.

 

_ So, are you saying your party is against immigration? Not a trick question fyi _

 

Quincy took the bait and naturally thought it was some kind of trick. He replied:

 

_ Yes. _

 

Suddenly every politician was, “clarifying” their stances on that particular topic and Alex was in a fit of laughter at the madness.

 

“Alex,” Thomas growled him, “do you want me to punish you?”

 

“What could you do, Daddy? Spank me? I'd love it if you did. I'd love to see you come up with something that I don't like.”

 

“Oh, darlin’ you don't know the half of what I can come up with for you.”

 

When Alex arrived at the apartment three days later he was greeted by James with a warm kiss and familiar caress, “hi, baby.”

 

“Hi,” Alex leaned into his touch, “I missed you.”

 

“Did you now? You could have come over Thursday and had a long weekend with us, but you gave us extra work,” James lightly scolded him as he led Alex into the bedroom.

 

Alex laughed, “how'd I give you two more work?”

 

“Your little, debate as you call it, with Quincy had our citizens calling us and demanding to know what Quincy meant, despite us saying he had misspoken.”

 

Alex burst out into laughter, “now, that, is hilarious, I'm sorry, it cost you guys more time at work, but hey, it's a good thing, your citizens care.” 

 

“You laugh now,” James smiled, “but let's see about later.”

 

“Oh, you and Thomas definitely did say I was being punished, figure out how, yet?”

 

James grinned, “but of course, but for now, come here while we wait for Thomas, hm?”

 

Alex smiled as he slid his bag to the floor and hopped out of his shoes, climbing up to James who had sat at the head of the bed.

He kissed him once as leaned down on his hands and knees, waiting for James to wrap him up like he usually did.

 

“Papa?”

 

James nearly melted at the sight, “yes, baby?”

 

“You aren't touching me like you usually do,” he pulled James’ hand towards him holding it to his back, “Papa?”

 

James smiled at him, pulling him down for a kiss, he gently worked his hands over his clothed skin.

 

Alex breathed slowly as he sunk into the caresses, their lips moved lazily as they held each other. James pulled away and looked at him.

 

“So pretty, my baby, where did you get this outfit from?”

 

“John helped me pick it out, do you like it Papa?” 

 

“Of course I do,” he turned him over, “lie down for Papa?”

 

Alex quickly shifted and laid himself out for James who quickly tugged his shorts down, “no underwear?”

 

“Didn't see the point,” Alex shrugged.

 

“Naughty boy,” James raised his legs, spreading his cheeks apart and gave him a slow lick that sent a sudden jolt of pleasure through Alex. 

 

The prodding tongue was more than enough to get him thrashing around on the bed, aroused and hungry for more. He looked down at James as he shuddered. 

 

“As much as I love this,” he groaned out, “I would really love your cock inside of me.”

 

“Hm....” James smiled as he pulled away from him, “I think Thomas wants to do something with you first, baby.”

 

“Well, where is he?” If James didn't know any better he would have sworn Alex was pouting. 

 

“I'm right here, darlin’,”  Thomas strided over to the bed from the doorway and smiled as Alex turned over to meet him for a kiss.

 

“You were very bad this week,” he says tapping Alex’s nose, “why?”

 

Alex shrugged, “I was bored.”

 

Thomas hummed, “well, sugar, I guess you'll just have to accept your punishment then, no?”

 

“This punishment I hear so much about seems to be nowhere to be found,” Alex sat up and nudged his way into the side of Thomas’ neck, “besides, Daddy could never punish his Babygirl, right?”

 

Thomas gave him a small laugh in response to his attempt at seduction, he then moved him back to recline into James, slowly pushing two fingers into him. He watched as his legs opened up as if on cue. Alex moaned as he sucked on James’ neck, begging until the other man placed his lips onto his. 

 

Thomas pushed his fingers in deeper, watching Alex slowly unravel beneath him as he pumped them in and out, occasionally scissoring him. Alex was a melted mess of moans. Exactly where they had wanted him.

 

“Daddy, need you in me. Now,” he demanded before tossing in a, “please,” as an afterthought.

 

Thomas smiled down at him as he gave him a kiss joined in with James and then pulled away as they shifted him to the other side of the bed.

 

Alex was visibly confused.

 

“Daddy… Papa, what-”

 

“Babygirl,” Thomas moved to hover over him, but didn't let Alex wrap his arms around his neck like he usually did, “you were very bad this week, and I am afraid bad girls who misbehave, don't get their Daddy or Papa’s cocks.”

 

Alex bucked up in protest, “no, no, nooo!”

 

“Sorry baby, but here, we'll let you have a toy because we like spoiling you so much even when you're in trouble,” James placed a small dildo on his abdomen with his favorite lube on his side of the bed. He then felt something slide onto him, something round and familiar, they had talked about it before, but now it was a reality.

 

Alex waited, they couldn't be serious? They wouldn't leave him like this.

 

Alex soon learned two things, one, he was wrong, they left him and went into the living room, two no dildo could even come close Thomas or James. 

 

In their absence Alex had made the predicament worse. He was rubbing himself while thrusting the dildo in and out, but there was no pleasure to be had from that, or rather not enough to satisfy him.

 

After what felt like an eternity he heard footsteps at the door. Both Thomas and James stood there with neutral expressions.

 

When he saw them he let out a sob to show his effort, “Papa, Daddy, sorry… I'm sorry, won't keep arguing with Quincy after you ask me to stop next time.”

 

Thomas smiled at him as he sat on the side of the bed, placing a finger to his mouth, “not just Quincy, any politician, when we ask you to stop, please do, alright?”

 

Deep down Alex knew he could not help himself, the thrill of the debate, the argument, but telling Thomas and James he'd probably do it again wouldn't help him in that moment, “yes Daddy, I won't do it again, just please I- I-”

 

“Sh baby,” Thomas moved the dildo away, slipping of his own bottoms and lining himself up with his hole, “Daddy is going to take care of you now, okay?”

 

Alex’s head lolled to the side, as he wrapped himself around Thomas’ waist. He peaked up as James whispered sweet compliments into his ear. 

 

“You're so beautiful under Thomas like this. You're being so good now. You deserve a reward for taking your punishment so well.”

 

The younger man mewled at the attention, “Papa.”

 

As always, Thomas finished outside of him, and let Alex also finish. 

They ordered in for dinner after letting him soak in the tub for as long as he wanted and then ended their evening with Alex in their bed, cuddled between both of them. It was nice he was comfortable. Almost too comfortable for the technicalities of their relationship.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! Comments/Requests/Ideas are always appreciated!


End file.
